1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
For example, as one electro-optical device, a liquid crystal device of an active driving method, which includes a transistor (semiconductor device) that is an element for switching pixel electrodes and is included in each pixel, is known. The liquid crystal device is used for, for example, a direct-view display, a light valve of a projector, or the like.
In general, the transistor is formed such that a semiconductor layer is approximately parallel to a surface of a substrate. It is necessary for an area where the transistor is formed to be in a light-blocking area, and if the area is wide, an aperture ratio decreases. Thus, for a purpose of further improving the aperture ratio, in a method described in, for example, JP-A-2011-221072, the semiconductor layer is arranged in a direction which is approximately perpendicular to the surface of the substrate, and thereby it is possible to decrease the area of the transistor in a plan view, and to decrease the light-blocking area.
However, in the method described in the above-described JP-A-2011-221072, there is a problem that it is difficult to implement a method for forming a source-drain area on the semiconductor layer. In other words, since it is difficult to implement a method for injecting ions into the semiconductor layer, a simple manufacturing method is required.